whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LivesByProxy/Vampire: The Vendetta - The Factions
This is part of my struggle to awaken Vampire from it's long torpor, specifically in the form of a new card game that acts as a spiritual successor to Vampire: The Eternal Struggle (aka VTES). I plan on elaborating more on this in the future. Each vampire, or 'minion', ideally, should have three subtypes: Blood. Creed. Party. in that order. Of course, many cards would reference these subtypes with their effects. This page is concerned with the Factions - political entities that seek to control both kine and kin where they can. If one's blood'is determine by one's sire and ''physical traits and characteristics, and one's 'creed '''is whatever ''beliefs one subscribes to or holds true to explain their condition, the '''party is the group that one joins explicitly because of a desire to enact their agenda and implicitly for resources, favors, ''and ''protection. 'CAMARILLA' The largest organization, they have a hierarchy resembling medieval feudalism with members swearing fealty (and collateral) to their liege. They promote what they call the Masquerade and Traditions and their aim is to ensure their existence by keeping the status quo and blending into human society. Agenda * Infiltrate the kine governments; ensure our agents are in positions of prestige and power. * Sway the kine military to engage in covert operations on our behalf; develop strict obedience in them that they may never be turned against us. *Ensure the kine are amused and entertained; push sex, drugs, gambling, and degenerate art and music whenever possible. *Control the news, press, and multimedia outlets to conceal the truth of our existence from the public. *Manipulate the opinion of the masses to ensure individuals subservient to our interests come to power and remain beholden to us. 'INVICTUS' This group tends to reject the policies and structure of the other parties. They are a coalition of independent vampires, the youngest of whom have adopted the ideas of anarchism, libertarianism, democracy, communism, and other ideologies from the past centuries, but the elders among them are concerned with holding onto their land, assets, and titles. Despite this seeming contradiction between the Invictus' members generations, they are united in their assertion of freedom from the coercive devices of the other parties. 'LASOMBRA' Seeks to undermine the technological age in which they live. They view the ever growing human population and increasing technological surveillance as the greatest threat to their existence. As such they wish to see the world enter a new 'dark age', with vampires having a stranglehold on the kine. Agenda *Undermine the mortal's religious institutions; cultivate a new spirituality of zealotry and fervor for our cause. *Manage their laws and codes of conduct; with the kine's moral compass corrupted, they will turn to our leadership. *Push for strict control over weaponry and munitions; disarmed the kine will have no chance to turn on us. 'KENESET' Secretive and exclusive, the keneset works to pit the kine against one another, both as a means of controlling their numbers and keeping them distracted from the vampire menace. Agenda *Keep the kine at each other's throats; sew discord amongst them whenever possible. *Spy on kine and kin alike, even your fellows; knowledge is power and misinformation is our greatest weapon. *Disrupt the kine communications networks; keep them from organizing or informing themselves. 'SEVIIN' Members of seviin are part of a consortium that seeks to dominate industry Category:Blog posts